


hey, you're a great thief

by adrina_stark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Troublemaker or Criminal characters, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrina_stark/pseuds/adrina_stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A serious of one-shots with a hacker and a thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey, you're a great thief

**Author's Note:**

> A combination of "I saw you struggling with that man so I ran over and knocked him out…why are you taking his wallet…omg I just helped you mug a person" and "I saw you taking candy from a baby and thought good that kid was annoying anyway" (with less candy).
> 
> Also, anti-Murphy. Just so you know.

Monty likes to consider himself to be a good person. The authorities may not agree if they ever found his weed stash or actually managed to tie him to some illegal hacks but with the important things, he thinks he should at least make a decent ranking.

 

He considers himself to be the kind of person who likes to help which does not make him responsible for what happens next.

 

It's a perfectly ordinary morning when he sees two guys tussling in an alley and so he decides to ignore his skinny arms and the fact he quit physical education as soon as humanly possible in high school and plunge into the fray.

 

What he ends up doing is probably more dumb luck than his own fighting planning as the shaggy haired guy lands a punch on the beanied one.

 

"Hey," he shouts, skidding to a stop and raising his hands in what he assumes is a competent boxing position. It's easier in Mortal Kombat.

 

The shaggy haired guy spins, Monty unfortunately recognises the man with a bloody lip and harsh glint in his eye and he cringes for a blow that never lands as the guy falls to the ground, beanie guy holding a wooden plank behind him.

 

"Okay," Monty says, proud that he sounds only slightly panicked, "That was something. Good team work there, I guess. What exactly are you doing?" He trails off as he notices several things.

 

Firstly, beanie guy is hot, even with a puffy lip and blood dripping from his nose. He also has very nice hands, slender and neat hands with bloody knuckles that are currently picking through the pockets of the unconscious man.

 

"Took you long enough," Beanie grunts as several things fall into place in Monty's mind.

 

"Oh my god," he stutters, "I just helped you mug Murphy."

 

"Yup," he says casually, as if he's not emptying a guy's shoe for hidden money before looking up, "Nice stance, by the way, pick that up from a video game?"

 

Monty looks at his still raised hands and lowers them as his face burns before indignation rises to the surface once more.

 

"He saw my face," he protests, "I'm trying to be a decent person and the last thing Murphy sees before he gets knocked out is my face. How is this happening?"

 

"Decency is overrated," Beanie says as he gets to his feet, pocketing the items and brushing off his pants, "And your face is worth remembering."

 

Monty's face heats for a very different reason this time as he truly takes the other man in, bloody knuckles and a humorous glint twinkling in his eyes.

 

"That's besides the point," Monty says quickly, "I get Murphy is a racist dick but why are you mugging him? Won't he just come after you?"

 

"He won't, Murphy doesn't go after anything that punches back, he got lucky this time and he knows it," he touches his nose gingerly and Monty notices the bleeding has stopped, "How do you know this asshole anyway?"

 

"School," he says distractedly before shaking his head, "Off point, Murphy, overlord of the assholes, has just been knocked out after seeing my face. What's going to protect me from him because like you said, I have more experience with video game fighting."

 

"That's where I come in," Beanie says, literally stepping on Murphy to move closer to Monty, "You'll be safe if he thinks you're with me."

 

"Uh huh," Monty says, his flirting game is probably in the negatives but he's discovering he has a thing for bleeding hot guys so he's trying to work on it, "And what's going to make him think that?"

 

Beanie cracks the smallest of smiles, more of a smirk and says, "I've recently come into some money, we could have a bit to eat and let him draw his own conclusions."

 

"This whole ordeal has made me hungry," Monty grants, "You got a name or should I keep thinking of you as 'Beanie'?"

 

Beanie glances down and if Monty thought he was the kind of guy to get embarrassed, that's how he'd show it. It's pretty cute.

 

"Miller works," he says before he pauses, "No, Nathan. I'm Nathan."

 

"Monty," he replies, holding out his hand. Nathan's hand is softer than he would have thought and well, he already knew he had a thing for hands so he doesn't have to discover two new turn ons today.

 

"Are we going to shake hands over the crime scene the whole time or grab some food?" Nathan asks, the sparkle in his eyes increasing.

 

"Oh no," Monty says, pulling his hand away quickly, "Food is good. I like food. You think we can go somehow with chocolate cake?"

 

"I know a place."

 

And well, Monty tries his best to be a good guy but with a weed stash, hacking past and thief boyfriend, Monty thinks that decency might just be overrated.

**Author's Note:**

> So I found a masterlist of criminal au's that all screamed minty to me so here we are. And here they are if you want to see what's coming:
> 
> http://adrina-stark.tumblr.com/post/126768330715/troublemakerscriminal-aus


End file.
